The Days
by enderman6049
Summary: This is my take on what it would be like in a new Hunger Games. Please read this. I spent a lot of time on this story and I hope you enjoy. This goes out to my friend from school, snb4evss. I hope you red this. LOLOLOLOL. GO KATNISS!


asz

Table of Contents:

Chapter 1: Rebecca…3

Chapter 2: The Games….8

Chapter 3: Second Day….12

Chapter 4: 5 More…19

Chapter 5: Back in the Meadow….26

When Rebecca gets picked to go to the Hunger Games with her best friend Venus, she must find ways to survive. Will they survive? Will her best friend turn on her? Who knows, but Venus knows something. Only one person wins. And she pledges that it is going to be her. . .

Map of the Arena

Chapter 1:

Rebecca

Hi, I'm Rebecca Lotus. Um . . . it's 3:29 PM and it's um . . . May 19th 2204. Sorry, I'm just a little nervous. Tomorrow is reaping. Oh, wait, you don't know. Well, I live in Panem. It's North America. But after the great flood, it only spans from the Rockies to the Appalachians. There are 12 districts, but I think there are actually 13, even though the capitol says it was destroyed. Well, I live in District 4. We're all about fishing.

My role model is Katniss Everdeen. She is SO cool. I wish I could be like her someday.

Well, anyway, back to the reaping. Every year, we have the Hunger Games. Twenty four people, a male and a female from each district, are put in a massive arena to fight to the death until one stands. The reaping is the lottery in which the people are chosen.

Only people ages 12 through 18 can go into the Hunger Games, and I'm 14, turning 15 in 2 days. So, I don't know if I should be worried. My sister is Vanessa Lotus, and she's 10, so I don't need to worry about her.

My best friend is Jake Retters. His family put 20 cards in the reaping. I don't know why though. That just means he has a better chance of getting in the Hunger Games. I have 12 cards in the reaping. Well, it's time or my fishing post, which is from 4:00 to 9:00, so, I'll be back in the morning.

I'm back, and it's _that_ day. I'm so nervous. I'm walking to the ceremony right now. Well, Revy Semonta is our district's escort. She's O.K. She's not snobby like District 2's escort. Oh boy, I am nervous. It's the 100th Hunger Games, which means it's a Quarter Quell. That's when the capitol changes the Hunger Games up a bit. This year, though, they haven't told us yet, so I'm kind of scared too. Well it's starting.

"Welcome to the reaping of the 100th annual Hunger Games!" Revy said. "As you all know, it is a Quarter Quell! This Quarter Quell, the change up is drastic! Only females will be participating!"

Oh gosh, my chance of being picked just doubled.

"Our first female tribute of District 4 is… Venus Delantos!" Revy said.

VENUS! She's my best girl friend. I've known her since I was 3!

Oh my. Venus is walking up to the podium.

"Hi… I'm Venus… Um…, yeah," Venus said.

"Our next female tribute is… Rebecca Lotus!"

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! I'm going into the Hunger Games! Calm down. Calm Down. Calm Down.

"Come on down to the podium!" Revy said.

I'm walking to the podium. Breathe Rebecca breathe.

"Hi. . . Um. . . I'm Rebecca Lotus, actually Venus' best friend . . . yeah, bye now," I say.

So yeah. The ceremony just ended, and I'm saying good bye to my family.

"Bye Vanessa. Bye Mom and Dad. I love you. Bye!" I cry.

Well, now Venus and I are on the train to The Capitol. Oh My Gosh, I'm going to the Hunger Games. I wonder what the arena is going to be this year. We just went into a tunnel. That means we're in The Capitol. Wait . . . Ok . . . In 3 . . . 2. . .1. . . WOW! This place is huge! Oh yeah, now were in the Capitol. It's huge! The train's slowing down now. I wonder what outfit I have to wear in the parade.

Okay, Venus and I just got off the train and were headed to the styling room. Time to see what we're wearing. OOOHHH! It's so beautiful. It's turquoise, with teal waves in it. And it's sparkly. It has a high waist and a nice, wavy skirt that goes a little past the knees. I hope it has a fancy ability like Katniss' did. I've heard hers was all fiery.

My stylist tells both of us to turn. As I turn, my skirt flows and little waves are flowing at the bottom of my skirt. YES! Just like Katniss', but with water. Venus and I walk to the carriage.

"Hey, Rebecca, Um, want to, to team in the games?" Venus stammered.

"Of Couse, Venus, I've been waiting for you to ask!" I say.

We stepped onto the carriage. Our stylist told us to sway side to side on the parade. Our horses were beautiful white stallions with teal manes and hoof hair. They have tails that are curled to resemble waves, oh and the tails were teal too. OOF! Sorry, we just started to move. Whoa, this is a big crowd. It is loud. Oh, the announcer.

"From District 1, Cecelia Watson and Rockelle Hopper. From District 2, Emma Lottera and Melissa Glints. From District 3, Christabelle Restelia and Tulsi Restelia! Sisters, wait… TWINS! From District 4, Venus Delantos and Rebecca Lotus. From District 5, Jasmine Thompson and Violet Litsano. From District 6, Jessa Ninold and Fawn Littles. From District 7, Dara Yamasa and Cleo Manasa. From District 8, Kitty Clastomin and Leda Resti. From District 9, Claudine Masons and Brittney Senslor. From District 10, Lyzzi Redica and Bessy Netils. From District 11, Wesillia Vesiora and Litsya Aslif. Lastly, but as we surely remember not the least. from District 12, Sissy Aldors and Glitter Sparks!" the announcer yelled through the mic.

Well, the parade is over, and tonight we're going to the interview.

My stylist is putting on my dress. It's so beautiful. It's a turquoise, short dress with teal waves on it. It has one sleeve and has a slim skirt. I love it.

Now I'm waiting in line for my interview.

"Rebecca Lotus," a voice says.

"Hello Caesar. What a lovely suit," I say.

"What a lovely dress, Rebecca," Caesar says.

I sit down in the plush chair. I lean back and tell The Capitol all about me. Caesar says good bye, and Venus walks out with her dress, which is the opposite of mine, Teal with turquoise waves.

Tomorrow, we go to the arena. On my birthday.

Chapter 2:

The Games

Well, Venus and I are headed toward the hovercraft pad. Wow. This is actually happening. I'm going to be in the Hunger Games. We're on the hover craft now. The people are coming around with the tracking devices.

"Ouch!" Venus yelled as they injected it into her.

"Jeez!" I say, as it is put into me.

I see the arena. It's almost as big as The Capitol. O.K. Here we go.

Now I'm in my dressing room. Our clothes are very thin and have little pin holes in them. They are the color of sand. SAND! The arena is going to be a desert.

My stylist says to me, "It's thin, so it's going to be a hot climate. Either tropical or desert."

I just stepped into the elevator.

"5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1" the speaker says.

The elevator is going up now. Oh my, I'm so scared. O.K. now I'm going to see for sure. Yep. Desert. Wow. Giant dunes of light sand. The dunes are like 100 feet tall. And the heat! I'm already sweating. Way far off to the east of me I can see a tiny forest made of short, dead trees. To my west, I see a beach with black sand. I want to go there. Venus is next to me.

"60 . . . 59 . . . 58 . . . 57 . . . 56 . . . 55" a voice says.

"Venus, the beach," I say, pointing to the beach.

She gave me a thumbs up.

"30 . . . 29 . . . 28 . . . 27 . . . 26 . . . 25" the voice says.

Wow, here we go. I'm so scared. 10 seconds left. Oh no. 5 seconds. 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . 0!

GGOONNGG!

Venus and I bolt to the Cornucopia. The Cornucopia this year is a massive silver cone with a curved tail. It's so cool looking, with fancy shapes and pretty lines and – Um… I should shut up and run now. I can tell we are the fastest because we are in the front of everyone. I zoom in and grab a backpack, some food, and 8 water bottle pack, a dagger, a bow, and a quiver filled with arrows. You know, because I want to be like Katniss.

BBAANNGG!

I see Venus running out of the Cornucopia and I follow.

BBAANNGG! BBAANNGG!

We run over the dunes, in the sweltering heat. Finally, we make it to the small beach. I go up to the top of the nearest dune, no one is following. Good.

BBAANNGG!

That's already 4 people dead.

BBAANNGG!

5 . . .

BBAANNGG! BBAANNGG!

7 . . . oh never mind, you get it. Well, there're only 17 tributes left so, yay? Directly north of the black sand beach that we are at is a dune 3 times the size of all the other ones. And diagonally northeast of us is a massive granite and marble mountain. Wait, mountain + black sand beach = VOLCANO!

"VENUS!" I scream.

"What?"

"Um, mountain, volcano!"

"OH . . . oh . . ." she says.

The sun is going down so, we're getting our materials ready. In my backpack, there are 2 bottles of water, 10 granola bars, and 100 12 ounce tubes of fire proof cream. It has 2 sleeping bags, a jumbo tent, and a watch. It also had healing cream. Then, all of the sudden, we heard a beep. A capsule came down with a parachute. Venus grabbed it and opened it. In it, it said, "Every night at 10:00 Boom." From: Mrs. Lotus.

"She must mean the volcano," Venus said.

"Probably, that must be what the fire proof cream is for!" I say.

It's 9:45, so we should finish preparing. I put up the tent, Venus sets up the sleeping bags inside. We put all the food out and smeared the covers with cream. Then we covered the water. Then we put them all in the backpack which we also covered in cream. Then, we put the backpack in one of the sleeping bags. We then covered both sleeping bags, inside and outside, and then covered the tent, inside and out. Then, at 9:58, Venus and I covered out clothes and ourselves with cream. The cream smelled of vanilla and lavender. Lastly, I put on my watch and covered it in cream. Now we had 93 tubes left of fire cream.

Now it was 10:00. Venus and I walked outside and saw a faint, yellow-orange glow from the top of the mountain. Then, the ground began to rumble. The ground shook very slightly, then a bit stronger. The waves from the ocean were usually half a foot tall. Now they were 2 feet tall. Then, the glow got brighter, and a cloud of gas and smoke billowed from the top. Then, the ground took a final huge shake, and everything stopped. For about 10 seconds, everything was peaceful.

BBBBAAAAMMMM!

The volcano erupted with a huge volley of flaming rock and molten lava. We just stood there.

BBAANNGG!

As the flames rushed by, we just stood there. Not a lava rock could set fire to anything we owned.

After about 15 minutes, the eruption calmed down. I know from study that after the eruption comes the pyroclastic flow.

"Come on, Venus, get inside the tent." I say

She nods at me. We walk over to the tent and unzip it. As Venus steps in I see a cloud of hot gas, rocks, dust, and lava begin to rush down the side of the volcano. I rush inside the tent and zip it up. WHOOSH!

Chapter 3:

The Second Day

It's now midnight. The nightly recall is coming on.

"10 tributes dead. Fawn Littles. Leda resti. Dara Yamasa. Melissa Glints. Bessy Netils. Wesillia Vesiora. Sissy Aldors. Claudine Masons. Rockelle Hopper. Jessa Ninolds. 14 tributes remain," the voice said.

Well, so far it's ok. Wait, on the fire proof cream it says doesn't rub off or diminish. I guess that means we don't have to reapply it, right?

"Venus, if it says this, does that mean it doesn't stop, right?" I ask.

"Yeah." She replies.

It's like 4:00 in the morning, so we're going to try and get some sleep now.

Good morning. Second day.

"REBECCA! HELP ME!" Venus screamed.

Venus! I rush outside and see two people that look exactly alike. I'm just going out on a limb and guess that it's the twins, Christabelle and Tulsi. Venus is using the sword she has to wave at Christabelle. Tulsi is coming toward me. I take my dagger out of my belt and begin walking toward her. She pulls out her dagger. Oh no. She brought a dagger to a dagger fight. She slashes at me but I dodge her and slice her side torso. She slices my upper arm.

I take my dagger and chuck it at Tulsi. It penetrates her right in the heart.

BBAANNGG!

"YOU KILLED MY SISTER!" Christabelle screams. She runs toward me with her sword. I run toward her, and juke to the right, throwing my dagger into my left hand and extending my left arm.

BBAANNGG!

I cut her throat.

I run to the water crying. I just killed 2 people. Coming into the Hunger Games I didn't want to kill anyone.

"What's wrong, Rebecca?" Venus asks.

"I just killed 2 innocent people!" I sob.

I sob and cry all day, 'till 10:00.

"Come on Rebecca, let's go in the tent," Venus says, calmly.

I walk into the tent with Venus following me. She zips up the tent just as the ground starts to rumble. Venus and I sleep through the whole thing.

"Rebecca, wake up. The recall is starting," Venus says.

We walk outside.

"2 tributes dead. Christabelle Restelia. Tulsi Restelia. 12 tributes remain. Half," the voice finishes.

I walk back to the tent and fall asleep in my sleeping bag.

Good Morning. Wait. No screaming Venus? No. Good. I walk outside. I see a girl holding Venus' hand with a sword at her neck. She shows me a picture of a Kitty. So, she's Kitty Clastomin. I hold up my hands and slowly walk towards her. When I get about 2 feet away from her I scream and take out my dagger. I slice her hand that holds the sword and she screams.

She drops her sword and I pick it up. I look at Kitty, lying on her back. I step on her chest and slice off her arms and legs.

"AAHH…AAAAAAHHHHHHH…OOOOWWW!" Kitty screams.

"I'll put you out of your misery!" Venus yells.

I stepped off of Kitty and saw Venus with my golden bow. She shot Kitty 3 times.

BBAANNGG!

She handed me my bow and quiver. We walk back to the tent, realizing that we have to kill to survive. Then, we both fall asleep by the time the eruption starts. I'm awake for the recall.

"Venus, recall, up," I tell her.

She gets up and we stroll outside.

"1 tribute dead. Kitty Clastomin. 11 tributes remaining," the voice says. We go back to sleep.

Good Morning once again. I'm walking outside with Venus. The screen pops up on the force field.

"Attention all tributes, you have until 12:00 noon to get to the top of the volcano. At noon, a flash flood of acid will burn to death any tributes not on the volcano. At the volcano, there are 11 packs. Each contains a different item. Each item will help you in a different way. You will all be able to get a sponsor, but only one right now, for all sponsors will be suspended for the next 5 hours. Thank you, and good luck," the voice trailed off.

It was 7:02. Venus and I were packing up now. Most of the camping stuff fit in my backpack. I put my dagger in my belt, and Kitty's, now my sword over my back with a strap that I got off of Kitty. I sling my quiver opposite to my sword on my back and hold my bow. Venus has the backpack on, and we're leaving 3 of the 10 bottles of water behind. The tent is packed in the backpack.

So far, we have eaten all of the granola bars, a little bit of the food pack I got, and drank 8 of the 18 bottles of water. Now, it's 8:30 and we're strolling across the dunes, toward the volcano. When we reach the bottom of the volcano, it's 11:15. We begin climbing the steep slope. We reach the top at 11:45. We look around. At the bottom of the volcano, I see Cecelia Watson, Cleo Manasa, and Glitter Sparks. Glitter reaches the top first and walks toward us.

"Hi, guys, um… do you want to team with me? Please?" Glitter asks.

"Sure, I guess," I answer.

At 12:00, 8 of the 11 tributes are at the top. I see the acid rising from the dunes. Tributes on top of the dunes are panicking and running around, screaming for help.

BBAANNGG!

There goes Emma Lottera.

BBAANNGG!

Bye-Bye Litsya Aslif.

BBAANNGG!

See Ya Jasmine Thompson.

The acid is now above all of the dunes and is rising rapidly towards to the top of the volcano. The screen appears.

"The acid will stop when there is only 1 foot left of stone. Good luck," the voice said.

Venus, Glitter, and I were twenty feet away from the top! And if everyone's at the top, that means, a big fight. Venus and Glitter rushed to the top. I followed them, the acid close behind me. I get to the top and we all crouched. We heard a slip and a scream.

"AAHHH!"

TTSSSSSS

BBAANNGG!

"That was Brittney Senslor," Glitter says, "My old teamer, before I woke up with a sword to my throat. I punched her and ran."

The acid was 10 feet away. No. 5 feet. 1 foot. The smell burns your nostrils. The screen lit up again.

"The packs are inside the volcano, on a ledge that circles the lava lake inside the crater," the voice finished with a beep.

Over the cater, I saw a girl, I guessed Cleo, jump into the crater. She missed the ledge by an inch and instead smashed into a large piece of granite, knocking her out, and causing her to tumble into the lava lake below.

BBAANNGG!

Then I saw Cecelia jump and land on the ledge. I turned, along with Glitter and Venus. Glitter jumped and landed on the ledge.

"Come on guys, just push off with your legs!" she yelled.

I jumped. Soaring over bubbling lava is not the greatest sensation. Smack. I landed next to Glitter in a roll. Violet soared over us.

"Come on Venus!" I called.

She jumped. She flew across but was a few inches short. She grabbed onto the ledge and hit the rocks. Her life was in her own hands, literally.

"VENUS!" I scream.

Glitter and I are pulling her up now.

"Um, Rebecca! Lyzzi is coming!" Glitter screamed.

"Hold her for just a few seconds Glitter!" I yell.

I run towards Lyzzi and we engage in a hand-to-hand battle. I twist her to the right. She twists me to the left. But finally, I manage to cause her to tumble over the ledge. After a few more seconds, I run back to Glitter and pull Venus back onto the ledge. Each of us grabs a backpack. Mine was blue. Venus's was purple, and Glitter's was green.

"Wait a second; I didn't hear a cannon after I pushed Lyzzi over!" I exclaim.

We walk over to the ledge section where I pushed her off. We hear shallow breathing. Then screaming. We run to a rope ladder dangling over the ledge. As we run, I look at my watch.

"WHAT?! It's already 10:00!" I scream as we jump onto the ropes.

Chapter 4:

5 More

The volcano begins to shake. We get over the crater.

"Glitter, rub this all over you, NOW!" Venus says, throwing her the fire proof cream.

Glitter rubs it all over herself. Then, the shaking dies down. Lyzzi jumps out behind me. All of the other tributes are long gone, back in the dunes, but not us and Lyzzi.

"Just stay here," I calmly tell Venus and Glitter.

BBBBAAAAMMMM!

I see Lyzzi fly out above our heads and scream. She hits the sand dunes with an echo.

BBAANNGG!

It's now 11:00, and we're on our way back to camp. We had to make a quick stop before going though, to get Glitter's sleeping bag. We're back at camp now, and its 12:00. The recall's on now.

"6 tributes dead. Emma Lottera. Litzya Aslif. Jasmine Thompson. Brittany Senslor. Cleo Manasa. Lyzzi Redica. 5 tributes remaining," the voice said, and the screen disappeared.

We're all going to sleep now. Tomorrow, we've got a big day. My goal for tomorrow is to target and kill someone. Not like what's been happening the last few days. Good night now.

Good morning. We've been up for an hour or so. We've had breakfast, and were ready to go to the forest. Glitter cut her clothes up to make bottle slings for everyone last night. Now, her jumpsuit is a dress. It actually looks cute. In our backpacks, we got more supplies. Glitter got another tube of healing cream. Venus got a water bottle, and I got a 6-pack of soda. As we walked towards the forest, we hear rustling.

"Hey, guys. That's Cecelia Watson. You see her, in the bushes over there," Venus whispers to us, pointing to the brush.

All of the sudden Cecelia steps out of her bush.

"Hi. I'm Cecelia Watson, and I want to live," she says.

"Um… yeah, we want to live too," I say to her.

She takes out a silver sword. But she is still about 20 yards away from us. I pull out my bow.

"Now Cecelia, just because you want to live, doesn't mean we have to die," I say.

"Fine, but still, I want to live, and I want you, to DIE!" she bellowed and ran towards us.

I loaded my bow and pulled it back. I let go, and a feeling of pure sadness whooshed over me. Back when I was little, I used to live in District 1. My friend there was a girl named, a girl named… Cecelia Watson. No BANG! Good, she's still alive.

"Cecelia, breathe, breathe. It's going to be fine. Here, put this cream on," I say to her.

"Is, is that you, Rebecca?" she asks.

"Uh, yeah. So . . ." I say.

She rubs the healing cream over the wound and it heals. She stands up.

"Rebecca, it's been so long," Cecelia said. "I remember the day, the day that you ditched District 1,"

"I didn't ditch you, I had to leave," I said to her.

"Sure, and I had to kill my mother," she said while taking her sword out. "Because, I was so sad that my BEST friend had LEFT me!"

"Cece, don't do this," I say.

"DO WHAT!?" she says while slowly walking to me.

She began running.

"CECE, NO!" I scream as the blade pierces my skin.

BBAANNGG!

I heard the bang loud and clear. But everything was a white blur. My vision got cloudy, my breath slow. My heart beat, almost came to a standstill. But the bang wasn't mine, or Venus', or Glitter's. It was my old best friend's.

There was a hole in my stomach. All around, I could hear Venus and Glitter, barely, screaming for the healing cream. I only had a few seconds to live, and my life was slipping out of me fast. For a second, I could smell everything, hear everything, and feel everything, and then I blacked out, hitting my head on a rock.

I woke up.

"Rebecca? You O.K.? Where does it hurt?" I could hear Venus say.

"It . . . it hurts, where . . . maybe where, maybe where I WAS STABBED!" I yelled.

See, the problem was, I couldn't see anything.

"Rebecca, you hit your head on the rock, so, it might hurt there too," Glitter says.

"It doesn't hurt there," I say. "But there is something else that happened."

"What?" they both ask.

"I'm blind . . ."

Yeah, so . . . I can't see. Everything is black. I can't see a thing. Nothing. Zero. Zilch. It's hard, I'm so used to seeing things, but now, it's so different.

Glitter and Venus are guiding me back to camp at the beach. It's good that Cece didn't kill me, but, she was my best friend at one point. I'm tripping once every few steps. It's hard being blind.

We're back at camp now, and Venus wears the watch now. Obviously, I can't wear it, because I can't see it. She tells me it's 10:00 now. We should be in the tent now.

The shaking has just begun. We're going to try to fall asleep until the recall.

The recall is starting now.

"1 tribute dead. Cecelia Watson. 4 tributes remaining," I hear the voice say. "Death Match will begin tomorrow morning at 9:00. The walls will start to close in until there is only a 24 by 24 foot square around the cornucopia.

"A DEATH MATCH?!" I scream.

"Yeah, I guess so. It's going to be us and Violet Litsano," Venus says.

It's the morning now, and we're grabbing all of our weapons. Today's the last day of the Hunger Games, and only one person will walk out alive. I have my dagger, sword, and bow. Glitter has a sword. Venus has a sword too.

"Rebecca come on, it's 8:45, we want to get to the middle BEFORE the walls close in," Glitter says.

We're walking toward the middle now. I don't know what's happening. How am I not going to get killed if I can't see a thing?

"BEEP!" a sound says.

"Rebecca, the walls started closing in, let's move a little faster," Venus says.

"I'll try, you know, because I'm BLIND!" I scream at Venus. "Show some respect."

Now we're in the middle, and there is one minute until the Death Match starts. Venus tells me Violet is staring at me. I don't know what I'm going to do.

"10 . . . 9 . . . 8 . . . 7 . . . 6 . . . 5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 BEGIN!" the voice says.

I'm running anywhere. OUCH! I just ran into a wall.

"AAAAHHHHH!" I hear Violet yell.

BBAANNGG!

"PLEASE TELL ME THAT WAS VIOLET!?" I yell.

"GLITTER!" Venus yells.

"NNOO!" I scream.

I run towards the shuffling movements of Violet, I think. I'm pulling my bow back.

Shoot. Reload. Shoot. Reload. Shoot. Reload.

BBAANNGG!

"VENUS?!" I yell. "VVEENNUUSS?!" I scream.

"I'm here Rebecca, don't worry. You killed Violet," Venus says.

"2 tributes left. BEGIN!" the voice says.

"Venus, please," I say.

"It's O.K. Rebecca," I hear her say.

"I hear you coming toward me. You don't have to do this. Let's be like Katniss. Let's die together," I tell her.

"But I want to live Rebecca," Venus says.

"Please Venus, please," I plead.

"Sorry Rebecca, but only one can live, and it's going to be me," she says. "This will hurt me more than it will hurt you," she says.

"PLEASE VENUS, PLEASE! NO!" I start to cry.

"Sorry Rebecca."

BBAANNGG!

"HHUUUAHHH!" Katniss gasped.

Chapter 5:

Back in the Meadow

The sun shined bright. She laid in the meadow, her children lying next to her, fast asleep. Peeta was lying on the other side of their little girl. What was that? Was it just another nightmare? Probably. She'd been having them over and over again.

The Capitol taking over again. Rebuilding the arenas, and starting the Hunger Games again. Her kids, so small and fragile. So young. They wouldn't stand a chance.

"Katniss, you all right?" Peeta asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Just another nightmare," Katniss replied.

"They'll stop . . . Eventually," Peeta said.

"I don't know, Peeta, this one was worse than all the other ones," Katniss said.

"What happened?" Peeta wondered.

"It was a girl named Rebecca, and she went into the 100th annual Hunger Games. The next Quarter Quell. It was only females. She went with her best friend, and they fought through the whole thing. The arena was a desert, and it had a volcano. In the end, only Rebecca and Venus, the best friend, are left. Rebecca's blind, and Venus tells her that she's gonna kill Rebecca. I woke up when I heard the bang. But I don't know who died. I'm scared for Willow and Rye," Katniss explained.

"It's O.K." Peeta said. "They'll be fine."


End file.
